


waitin' on the goldrush

by punknouis



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, Long Shot, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punknouis/pseuds/punknouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short lil au where Ashton is a lil gypsy boy who works on the streets singing and conning and pick pocketing strangers to help support his family and then he meets the boy with the beautiful brown eyes and he can't think straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waitin' on the goldrush

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't think of a title that i liked but ed sheeran always works i guess :)
> 
> but anyways i don't own these characters or know them in real life this is pure fiction blah blah blah you know the rest
> 
> this doesn't have a whole lot of structure or anything cause i got lazy and carried away so i apologize for that
> 
> ****i added a little bit to this just a little bit towards the end that I didn't know how to put into words originally but I figured it out yep****

* * *

An AU where Ashton is a lil hippie boy who lives in one of those gypsy crews that just roams around the city singing and playing instruments and selling oddities on street corners and sidewalks to get by and occasionally tricking people into giving them money and maybe a bit of pick pocketing here and there and Ashton is just so good at charming his way into peoples’ pockets because of those damn dimples and his adorable laugh and he always makes people feel like they’re important and funny and interesting even if they’re strangers he makes them feel like they’re home and at first when he was younger he used to feel bad about using his youth and charm to trick people and using his nimble fingers to pluck wallets out of coat pockets and purses but his parents would always tell him that it was for the good of the family and that they had to take care of each other and that the people they took from wouldn’t miss a few bucks and so as he got older he convinced himself it was true and what he was doing wasn’t completely immoral so he just continued to play his bongos and his box and sing songs on the sidewalks of some busy street leaving his fedora out for people to put tips in and he continued to charm older women into buying knock off scarves and purses and doing “magic” and card tricks to con some teenagers out of a few bucks and pick pocketing from older pretentious looking men while they waited to cross the street or for the bus but one day while he was running a con on a group of teenagers who all looked about his age he locks eyes with the most beautiful deep brown eyes and his breath hitches for a minute and he almost forgets what comes next in his performance but then he looks away and continues that he was doing and when the trick finishes he was able to con about 30 bucks out of some tall, pale boy with funny black and red hair who doesn’t seem upset about the money just frustrated he couldn’t figure out Ashton’s secret and he hears the boy call out to his friend to ‘come over’ and ‘look what this kid can do’ and all of the sudden Ashton has to look at those damn brown eyes again but this time he lets himself look at the person with those eyes and he scans him up and down from his thick dark hair to his pouty lips and strong jaw to his collarbone tattoo peeking out of his tank top and his lean body in those tight tight tight jeans and Ashton can’t help but let out a giggle when he looks back up at the boy who is now smiling at Ashton and sees how those brown eyes crinkle and squint and the funny haired boy tells him that Ashton does a ‘sick card trick’ and tells Ashton to do it again and normally Ashton would make them give him another ten dollars to do the trick again but he figures that it couldn’t hurt to let this one slide for the brown eyed boy so Ashton picks up his cards again and shuffles them and he almost feels nervous because he really wants to impress the handsome stranger and he almost fucks up the trick because he could feel the boy’s eyes staring at Ashton’s head rather than his hands and when Ashton finally finishes the trick perfectly (as usual) the kid lets out a low whistle and says in a low raspy voice ‘damn, how’d you do that?’ and Ashton knew right then that he wanted to hear that voice say his name over and over and over but Ashton just replies that ‘it’s a secret’ and the boy smirks and oh god Ashton’s mind goes dizzy for a minute and the dark haired boy smacks the back of his hand against his friend’s chest and says ‘Michael, give me a couple bucks’ and then locks eyes with Ashton and says ‘I wanna see it again’ and the funny haired boy (Michael, apparently) protests at first but the dark haired boy breaks his eye contact with Ashton to glare at Michael and he sighs and hands the money to Ashton and Ashton smiles and puts the money in his pocket and does the trick again with a little more confidence this time because he knows the stranger liked it and he doesn’t even pay attention to the other potential customers standing around him he just wants to be good for this beautiful boy and when he does the trick again the boy laughs loudly and exclaims ‘you have to tell me how you do that!’ and Ashton looks down at his vans and smiles at the fact that he and the boy are wearing the same ones and says ‘I already I told you I can’t, I can’t give away the secret to my success!’ and he looks up and wipes his curls out of his hazel eyes to find that the boy has been watching him intently and Ashton glances over at the boy’s friend, Michael, to see him shifting glances between the other two probably catching on to the tension that suddenly fills the air so much that Ashton thinks he might suffocate but Ashton just shrugs and before the stranger can say anything else an older women with a toddler gripping her hand stands in front of the boys and practically demands Ashton to show her son the trick and thrusts a 20 at Ashton and Ashton can’t just deny her and refuse the money because he has to help his family out somehow so he does the trick for the millionth time but when he glances up to look for the two boys he can’t find them anywhere and his stomach drops and he can’t help but frown a bit because he never even got the cute boy’s name and he figures he never will know it but the next day when he’s sitting on the curb playing random beats on his wooden box he looks down to see a familiar pair of vans and skinny jeans and when he looks up he sees those stupid brown eyes watching him and Ashton stops playing and doesn’t know if this is real or if the heat of the sun on his back is making him see things but when the boy speaks to Ashton he knows there’s no way he could dream up something this perfect (‘so card tricks aren’t the only thing you’re good at?’ Ashton laughs and replies ‘I’m a man of many talents’ and he quickly adds ‘I’m also a salesman and I’ll admit sometimes a pick pocketer but I also sing a bit, or attempt to’ and he blushes because he doesn’t know why he just said that and he’s rambling but the boy is just looking at him and trying to bite back a smile and goes ‘I’m Calum’ and sticks out his hand and Ashton looks at it for a second and before grabbing it and shaking it firmly and replies ‘Ashton’ and he can’t help but repeat the boys’ name over and over calumcalumcalumcalum in his head and think how it’s so him and Calum sticks his hands in his pockets and rocks back on his heels and he almost looks nervous and Ashton would be lying if he said he wasn’t flattered that the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen is nervous talking to someone like him and then Calum says ‘so are you gunna show me how to do that card trick now or what?’ and Ashton chuckles and shakes his head and says ‘nope’ popping the p for emphasis and Calum chuckles as well and looks down at the ground for a second before looking back up at Ashton with a determined look on his face, eyebrows drawn together and jaw tightened, and says very quickly ‘maybe I can take you out sometime, like on a date. Would you show me then?’ and Ashton can’t breathe for a minute and he feels his cheeks get hot and he laughs a little too loudly and says ‘Depends how well it goes’ and Calum beams at Ashton like he’s just told him the greatest news he’s ever heard and says ‘so that’s a yes to the date then?’ and Ashton giggles for what feels like the millionth time and nods eagerly and so the boys exchange numbers quickly and then Calum scurries off because he says that Michael is waiting for him) and Ashton spends the rest of the day in a daze not even worrying about making a profit cause he can’t get those eyes and that fucking voice out of his head and he can't help but think about good looking this kid is and how he seems to like Ashton (and as much as that scares Ashton he can't help but think about how nice it would be to hold Calum's hand and take him in his arms and run his hands along his tight chest and kiss him so hard he forgets how to breathe and to feel Calum pressed up against a wall, writhing beneath his touch and to hear him moan and oh god to feel his pretty mouth wrapped around his cock, the thought of that alone is enough to help Ashton get off at night) and a couple of days later they meet up at a little sandwich shop and it’s nothing special really but Ashton can’t stop laughing at all of Calum’s dumb jokes and he can’t help but love the way his eyes widen when he tells stories and the funny voices he makes sometimes and how he looks so intently at Ashton when he speaks and when Ashton is walking him home Calum grabs his hand and tries to play it off like it’s no big deal but it gives Ashton some piece of mind knowing that he’s just as nervous about this whole thing as Ashton is and he loves the feeling of their fingers intertwined cause it's even better than he imagined and when Calum presses his full lips to Ashton’s at the end of the night Ashton feels his knees go weak even though the kiss doesn’t last longer than 5 seconds and Calum promises to call Ashton tomorrow and Ashton is too shocked to say anything and he just nods and waves and then turns on his heel and his mind is reeling and he already knows he’s in too deep and he decides right then and there that he wants things with Calum to be different because Calum is different and he wants to be enough for him and he wants to take care of him in more ways than one and Ashton decides that as he’s walking back to his tent under bridge that Calum is worth more than any amount of money he could ever acquire and that he’s finally found it he finally found the one thing that he needs to pull him out of this hole he felt he was going to be trapped in for the rest of his life and he swears that if Calum will let him he’ll make him his everything

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> so this started as just an idea for an au ashton character of him being a hippie in one of those nomadic communities that everyone falls in love with but then i got the idea of him being totally infatuated with one of the other boys and calum seemed to be perfect for that and cashton was my original otp so boom here it is if this does well i might post more on here wahoo i hope you guys like it xx


End file.
